


Three Strikes and You're In

by coffee_o, R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kissing, Blushing, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Nervousness, Short Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Three times Kanon tries to kiss Misaki, and one time she succeeds.





	Three Strikes and You're In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the amazing and cute Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+amazing+and+cute+Mia).



> This was done as a collaboration between the two of us as we were both going to write something as a gift for Mia, but we both didn't think we would finish it that quickly so we decided that we could write one together so that it comes out sooner than anything we would be able to write on our own.
> 
> This was our first time co-authoring a fic so it was an interesting experience.

The first time Kanon tries to kiss Misaki, she loses her nerve.

There were the last to leave the studio, as usual, and Misaki was still in Michelle’s costume. Ever since Hello Happy World was formed, it became an unspoken rule that the two of them were the last to leave, so that Misaki could take her time to get out of Michelle’s costume unsuspectingly. 

“...Are they gone?” Kanon hears the exasperation in Misaki’s voice from inside of Michelle, yet, there’s also a tinge of annoyed affection that lingers in her tone that almost makes Kanon smile. Despite how often Misaki gets exasperated with the rest of Hello Happy World, Kanon knows that deep down, the raven-haired girl still treasures them a lot. 

“Yes…” 

“Great.” Misaki lets out a groan as she finally removes Michelle’s head. Her face is flushed red as sweat glistens at the side of her forehead. She sighs in relief once she’s able to feel the cool air against her warm face. 

“It’s too hot in there…” Misaki groans again as removes the rest of the costume, and slumps against the wall. 

And then it is Kanon’s turn to feel that the air around her is suddenly  _ too warm _ . She finds herself staring at Misaki, her gaze never leaving the other girl’s, as it traces the way droplets of sweat slide down Misaki’s neck-

Kanon feels her face burst into flames, her throat suddenly dry. She’s gripped with this sudden urge to pull her girlfriend against her and claim those soft pink lips. Without thinking, Kanon takes a step forward and is about to reach out when Misaki’s voice halts her in her steps, and she finds herself blushing furiously at what she had been about to do. 

“Say, Kanon-san?” 

Kanon swallows.  _ Get a hold of yourself, Kanon. _ The light-haired girl reminds herself to breathe.

“Y-Yes?” 

“Could you…” Misaki gestures to her side awkwardly, her words coming in a tumble, “um...that is…” 

It hasn’t been long since they got together but Kanon understands what Misaki is trying to say. It is moments such as these that fills Kanon’s heart with warmth and affection for the younger girl. Despite how the raven-haired girl looks, she can be a tad shy sometimes. 

Kanon nods, and without hesitation, heads over to her girlfriend’s side. Misaki scoots a little to the left to make space for Kanon and immediately relaxes when she feels Kanon’s hand against hers. 

“Feel free to rest for a while, Misaki-chan,” Kanon says softly, just as the older girl drifts off against her shoulder.

Kanon regards Misaki fondly, brushing the soft locks of hair that sticks to the raven-haired girl’s forehead to the side. 

_ Just for a little while _ . Kanon thinks to herself as she leans against the side of Misaki’s head and closes her eyes. 

* * *

 

The second time Kanon tries to kiss Misaki, she ends up spilling her drink.

The small coffee shop was comfy at this time of the evening. The setting sun casts a beautiful orange hue inside the shop that just makes everything glow with a radiance that can only be truly appreciated if you are there in person.

The two of them were just around the corner from the bar and, from where they were sitting, it looks like they had the entire place to themselves.

“It’s nice here,” Misaki finished glancing around the room to look at the girl across from her. “Thank you for taking me.”

“H-Huh… oh…” The light blue-haired girl’s lips curl into a smile. “I… I know how hot you can get in the… suit… so I thought you might want to cool down somewhere.”

“Ah yes… coffee... the best way to cool down.” A light blush creeps onto Kanon’s face.

“Th-Tha-”

“I know what you mean Kanon-san, you don’t need to worry.” Misaki couldn't resist a smile as she watches the flustered girl across from her breathe a sigh of relief. Sometimes, Kanon was just too adorable. 

Kanon feels a warmth spread through her body and knew it wasn’t from just the coffee. Misaki’s smile just has this effect on her that makes her heart beat faster, igniting a fire in her cheeks, and she finds herself drawn towards her girlfriend’s lips.  _ Why… am I feeling like… I want to kiss her again. _ She subconsciously glances over her shoulder. There is no one that could see them if they did.  _ No one… _ She stands up a little leaning forward and...sends her coffee spilling all over the table.

“K-Kanon!” Misaki exclaims as she jumps up, narrowly avoiding the hot liquid as it pours off the edge of the table. “Wh… How?”

“S-Sorry…” Kanon’s cheeks felt like they could set themselves on fire any second now, as she starts to panic, looking around for something to clean the spillage up with.

Luckily, the commotion is overheard by a member of staff. Once the staff member sees what has happened, it is cleaned up in a matter of seconds.

“S-Sorry…” Kanon apologises again, half to the staff member, but mostly to Misaki. She feels bad for having caused trouble and wishes she’s able to be more smooth, perhaps like Kaoru. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Misaki takes Kanon’s hand in her own to reassure her. “I still had a lot of fun out here with you.”

* * *

 

The third time Kanon tries to kiss Misaki, she kisses Michelle.

It had become a small tradition for them that Kanon would be there waiting for Misaki as she returns from a day as Michelle. It had started as a small surprise that the light blue-haired girl wanted to pull, but it had just been such a cute reaction that Kanon couldn’t help but make it a reoccurring thing. 

So here she was, sitting down watching the seconds tick by on a nearby clock with one eye and the other watching the door for any sign of movement. Sometimes this could take hours, but she knows that if Misaki was late, it was just because of how much the children loved Michelle. 

Her lips smile as she remembers the faces of pure joy on the small faces of the children as they run to hug the lovable pink bear.  _ I don’t blame them. _ She takes a deep breath, just as the door swings open with a force, causing a gust of wind to fly in, blowing Kanon’s hair in front of her face.

When it clears a big pink figure is standing in the doorway.

Kanon’s eyes sparkle with the same enthusiasm as the kids on the street and she runs over to hug the bear. “Welcome back!” 

The door closes behind them as the fluffy arms wrap around the blue haired girl. “Thank you, Kanon-san.”

As Kanon pushes away, she looks up and stares at the face of Michelle. It’s as if she’s able to sense and feel the intense gaze from the younger girl in the costume. Kanon feels her heart begin to race and without thinking she pushes her lips forward to press against the lips of the bear.

“K-Kanon-san?” Misaki’s voice comes from in the suit as she tries to figure out what is going on. “Wh-What are you…” Her voice trails off as Kanon pulls away, the gears clicking into place in her head, placing the final piece of the puzzle. “D-Did you…”

She reaches up and pulls the head of the suit off. “...kiss…” She looks at the head and then to the blushing girl in front of her. 

“S-Sorry I d-don’t know what I was…” Kanon tries to defend herself, stopping when she feels something touch her arm. Her gaze drops to see the arm of Michelle on her own.

“Kanon…” Misaki says as their gazes meet. Despite being smouldered from being inside the bear all day, Misaki feels her body heat up rapidly. Her heart races and she moves to reduce the distance between them.

The next thing they know, their eyes are closed and their lips are pressing against each other. Misaki slides the pink arms of the bear behind Kanon, pulling her into the fur of the suit. 

After a short while, they finally break apart, both staying within a few inches of the other’s face, slightly breathless. 

Misaki is the one that breaks the short silence that had fallen. “It’s okay Kanon-san…” 

“Misaki-chan…I-hnng-” 

Kanon’s words are immediately cut off by the feeling of Misaki’s lips on hers again. 

“We can talk later, right, Kanon-san?” The raven-haired girl whispers hoarsely, and Kanon nods dumbly, dazed. 

Misaki grins cheekily at Kanon before she swoops in for yet another kiss. 


End file.
